


All Over the Road

by SunSpawn



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cigarettes, Driving, Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Narcos Season 1 Spoilers, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpawn/pseuds/SunSpawn
Summary: Javier and you haven't had much time together in recent weeks. You're desperate to have him all to yourself but you just can't wait any longer.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 24





	All Over the Road

He closed the door to the apartment as silently as possible. He was home late again, like clockwork. The faint clink of beer bottles in the fridge once again signaled his presence. You smiled to yourself. Nowhere near was it Javi's fault he was coming home so late; work had been running him ragged, and the lack of funding in the search for Escobar was amping the levels of stress exponentially. Javi's footsteps became muffled as he reached the carpeted hallway nearing the bedroom door. He peeped his head through a small crack in the door, keeping it shuttered in an attempt to keep the kitchen light from pouring into the dim bedroom. 

You appreciated the gesture of Javi barring the light from entering the bedroom, but you hadn't slept a wink since you settled down an hour prior. You reckoned the two of you were both severely sleep-deprived since you never fell asleep until he was home safe these days. 

"Hey Cielito, I'm home." His voice was traced with exhaustion, and his stature was slumped and bushed. The past few nights have not been kind. 

Not wanting Javier to stress about you being awake, you feigned your best "just woke up voice" and smiled at him through the darkness. 

"Another late night? They're working you to the bone, huh?" 

Javi's head fell limp, and he stared at the floor. "We were still wrapping up all the details of that car bombing a couple of days ago. We're sure Escobar did it; there's just a few muddled details we're trying to smooth out and see if this is just an outright act of terrorism of there was an ulterior motive."

You shook your head. Hearing stories like this one took your stomach and twisted into countless tiny knots. Some days it was paralyzing without hearing from him during the day, without a quick call to let you know how everything was going. 

He clicked his tongue before beginning to close the door. "We have dinner in the fridge, yes?" 

You agreed as you buried your face into your pillow. "There's atollado in the fridge; made it this afternoon."

He nodded in approval before blowing a kiss and gently closed the door. 

Sleep continued to evade you as Javi scampered around in the kitchen. Something was comforting about listening to Javi shuffle around in the kitchen, knowing he was back home and safe. Slowly, your eyelids began to droop as Javi began to run the shower in the room, butting up against the bed. 

The door opened once again, but this time he stepped in and shut it behind him. Your eyes opened to see the street light softly illuminating his unruly wet hair before he rustled his head with a towel and threw it against the back of your desk chair. The weight in the bed shifted substantially as Javier sat down on his side of the bed before swinging his feet in and pressing his bare chest against your back. Breathing a sigh of relief as his arms burrowed underneath your waist and wrapped around your arm. The warmth of his body started to meld with yours, and in the dark, it was unable to tell where the two of you converged. 

His breath tickling the back of your neck and fingers tracing your skin, you shifted and rolled over to face him. He chuckled weakly as he gazed at your face illuminated by the streetlights. He poked the crook of your neck impishly and busted a wide grin. "I've got some good news, sweetness. Work is giving me off while we continue to analyze the car bombing. So tomorrow is all ours."

The thought of finally having a day off with him was invigorating. The last time you two had a day where there was no potential for call-in was too distant to recall, especially since Escobar's escape from La Catedral had exacerbated the situation. You placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly slunk it down his forearm before interlocking your fingers with his. 

You let out a breath that could almost be interpreted as a sigh of relief. "Sweetheart, that sounds wonderful. You deserve this one, really. And I know Escobar won't be leaving the forefront of your thoughts, but I can't wait to spend all day with you tomorrow." 

Javier's hand rose from the space between the two of you and softly picked up your chin. He moved in softly before pressing his lips against yours. His mustache tickled the top of your lip before he slightly opened his mouth to let you in. His other hand reached around and pushed your hair out of your eyes, and his tongue tantalized your lower lip. He gently pulled away before wrapping his arm around your back and inching you closer into his chest. He kissed your forehead softly once you were close enough before you drifted off.

He had left the bed when you awoke. You pulled the sheets back and shuffled out of the bedroom before turning a corner and saw him standing on the balcony. You could see faint puffs of smoke spiraling above his dark head of hair, and you soon joined by leaning over the railing by his side. He was wearing his usual, a colored button-up, dark green in this case, and tight-fitting blue jeans that hugged him at every point of interest.

He removed his cigarette and turned from you to blow out his smoke before returning his attention to you. "Sleep well, mi amor?" He clutched your hand, his watch pressing up against your wrist. "Tell me what you want to do today."

The metal of his watch pressing against your wrist was oddly soothing. You remember buying it for his birthday last year, inspecting each one scrupulously until finding one you thought he would like. Since you gifted it to him, he hasn't taken the watch off and since became a small reminder that he was yours whenever you held his hand. 

You decided where the day went but could tell Javi was tired of Medellin. His eyes darted over the rooftops of the city, scathing for something that wasn't there. You couldn't possibly purge the strain of work from his headspace, but getting him out of the city would do him so good for sure. 

"Let's get out of the city. Take a drive, go on a picnic somewhere. Leave Medellin behind for the day." 

You watched Javi's brow unfurrow. He blinked a few times as if exiting his trance of surveying the cityscape. "Really? You wanna do that?" 

Rubbing your hand up the sleeve of his shirt, and massaged his bare shoulder. "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. You'd like that?"

He stumbled a bit over his words, each syllable laced with excitement, "F-fuck yea I'd like that. Do you want to bring something to eat? We should bring some of those leftovers we have in the fridge and put them in the cooler or something."

You smiled. He was glowing and brimming with excitement. "You can bring whatever you want, cariño. Grab what you wanna bring and tell me when you're ready."

The two of you jumped into the truck parked next to the apartment, and Javi tossed the cooler and blanket you brought into the backseat. He plucked his aviators from his shirt pocket and slid them on before getting the truck running. He offered you a cigarette before you politely declined. He always offered you one, despite you turning him down each time. You didn't need a cigarette to sit on the balcony with him each night as he smoked; you just enjoyed sitting silently in each other's presence for a few minutes.

Javi rolled down the windows to let the smoke waft out as he began to pull out onto the street. You watched as his calloused hands gripped the steering wheel and glided along the rung of the wheel as he maneuvered past the other cars parked in the street. He must have noticed you intently staring at his hands because he lowered his head and spared a short glance at you, and emitting a soft "Hey?" 

You snapped out and stared at him through the gold tint of his glasses. 

"You okay, cariño?" He asked, a slight tinge of concern hanging in the air. 

Laughing, you reassured him everything was fine, and he snickered before turning his attention back to the road. Switching the radio on and then settling his hand on the armrest, you placed your hand upon his and scrunched them up until your fingers entwined.

Traffic came to a standstill, and Javi sighed, exasperated. "Maldita sea." He took his hands off the wheel and took another hit of his cigarette. 

Reaching your arm over and placing it on his shoulder before moving a small strand of hair from his eyes, you caressed the side of his face before softly reassuring him. "It'll be okay. We have the whole day." You pressed a kiss on his cheek and felt the short, scratchy beginnings of stubble. He pulled you over the console and kissed the top of your head.

"Thank you, Cielito." He sighed and pulled his seat back ever so slightly, revealing the tight bulge on his right thigh. "Fuck I love these jeans," you thought as Javier raised both of his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, but it was as if he could see you staring at his pants, and the position suggested he was awaiting something almost—sly bastard. It had been ages since you and Javier had any time to indulge in one another. He had come home exhausted for the past week, too beat to have the energy you were used to, let alone stay awake for even lazy sex. 

The hand you had resting on his shoulder slinked down his body until your finger grazed his belt, and Javier's eyes shot open at the revelation. He looked down at your hand, tugging at his belt and then at you. 

"You sure you wanna do this right now? I appreciate the enthusiasm Querido but do you want to wait?" You didn't want to wait.

Javier got his answer when your fingers wriggled underneath the metal link on his belt and undid it with deft precision. The button slipped out soon after, and you reached your hand into his pants and grabbed his cock. The tightness of his jeans left insufficient room for both his dick and your hand, so you grasped it and jerked it out from his pants and boxers. The second it was free, Javi let out a gasp of air, which caused the cigarette to drop onto his shirt, followed by a short "puta" under his breath.

Fully free, you began to leisurely stroke him as his eyes closed in conjunction with heavier breaths. Moving your thumb across the tip of his head, Javi let out a soft moan, which caused you to pause before he sputtered out, "no te pares." You obeyed his command and continued to stroke him. 

His right hand reached out and gripped your shoulder, fingers sprawled, and digging into your skin. He gritted his teeth before letting out another sharp breath. Bending over the space between you and him, you took your hand off of him for a brief moment before gently placing your mouth on his cock. A moan escaped Javi's lips, and his hand moved from your shoulder to your head. He gripped your hair and began thrusting your head down rhythmically with your movement.

Just as he began to grab your head, the traffic broke, and the cars in front of Javi began to move as his foot switched from the brake to the gas, and the truck started moving forward. You lifted your head off of his cock before he clutched your hair and moved you back down. 

"We're not done," Javi protested as he picked up his cigarette and turned his attention to the road. You let out a breath before subtly nodding and proceeded to go down. The truck was now driving at regular speed as you opened your mouth slightly more and began to flick the tip of his cock with your tongue. Javi let out a stifled cough in response and stammered out another "puta." Diverging his attention from the road for a bit, Javi's hand moved to the back of your neck, fingers lightly wrapping around your throat. He let out a deep mumble from within his chest, and you could tell he was getting close. 

The distraction you were providing him proved to be overwhelming because the truck swerved to the left suddenly, and Javi began cursing at another driver, "aprender a manejar la perra!" It jostled you a little bit, and he looked down at you before you both laughed at the situation. Javi swerved back into position and rubbed his hand with his face, still chuckling at how much worse the outcome could've been. 

You keeled back over and picked up right where you started, using your tongue far more intently on his tip this time. Javi leaned back for a quick second to check his rearview mirrors, shoulders arching forward in response to you going down on him. 

"Cielito, I'm-I'm gonna..." Javier whimpered as you overlooked his warning, his usual brash attitude, and swagger being reduced to dust at your hand. The heads-up he gave was no lie as he soon climaxed, a sharp moan ejecting from deep within him as he released the week's worth of pent up sexual desire. Halting at a stop sign, Javi took both his hands and ran them down his face before sighing. You lifted your head, and he smiled at you as he lifted his body from the seat so he could pull his pants back up.

"So you didn't want to wait; we could've done that later today, eh cariño?" He offered you a napkin from atop the dashboard.

You smirked at him as he pulled out of the city limits of Medellin. "Who's to say we can't do it again?"


End file.
